House
by nodistancelefttorun
Summary: kid!klaine. Oneshot. In which Carole Hudson runs a daycare center, Kurt and Blaine are in love, Sebastian is kind of a bitch but not really, and the Dalton and New Direction kids are just really cute.


**A/N: ...And I have done it again. Instead of writing on my existing fics or god forbid do some actual good by doing some of the school assignments that just keeps piling up, I write a dumb oneshot. SIGH. I should get my life together and prioritize, but nope.**

**I don't know what happened here, really. I kind of got a prompt on my other fic Blue Eyes and Kisses to write a kidfic with Sebastian being mean to Klaine and them being tiny boyfriends, but idk, I really like Sebastian (when he's not hitting on Blaine or slushying him in the face grrr) and I couldn't make tiny baby Sebastian a horrible person. So it's kind of a compromise and I'm not sure if it's good or just cray cray but...**

**Yeah. So here's about 4000 words of cute Klaine, with some New Direction and Dalton kids thrown in there just because everyone is so adorable as kids and I couldn't help myself. And I wrote a little tiny bit about Nick and Jeff, too, because a certain someone on Tumblr likes them so much. Cough. Niamh. Cough.**

**I'll stop rambling now, lovelies. xxx**

* * *

**Home**

"Ms Hudson! Ms Hudson! Sebastian is being mean to us!"

Carole Hudson sighs, putting down the letter she has been working on and walks over to the group of children that sits spread out across the room.

In the far corner are two girls with high ponytails; one with black hair, one with blonde. They are giggling between themselves, the blonde leaning forward to peck the other girl on the cheek. She blushes and looks around at the other kids before shifting a little closer to take the blonde girl's hand.

On the other side of the room sits a bunch of boys in a closed ring, whispering to each other while building high towers with their Lego.

"Hey, Wes! Hey, look-" one of the boys whispers, and then proceeds to knock down the boy's tower.

"NICK!" the boy, Wesley, cries. "I HATE YOU!"

"Hey, don't say that!" another boy interferes, crawling over to the boy named Nick and wrapping his arms around him. "He's mine!"

Wesley just rolls his eyes and turns his back on the other boys to re-build his tower. Nick sticks out his tongue at him and then turns back to cuddle with Jeff, his best friend.

Carole pats their heads as she passes on her way to the troublemakers of the class.

"Sebastian, sweetie, you have to play nicely with the other kids or they won't want to play with you," she says kindly, crouching down next to him.

He just glares at her, crossing his arms tightly. "But she's so annoying!"

"That's not a reason to be mean," she tells him. "Now apologize."

He glares grudgingly at the girl who had called him out - a girl with long brown hair and a knitted sweater with a huge gold star on it - and clicks his tongue in annoyance. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

The girl nods in satisfaction and turns back to her drawing - she's drawing a portrait of herself on a huge Broadway stage, a gold star shining brightly above her head. She sighs happily as she admires her work.

Sebastian snorts and turns back, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Wanna play?" a boy next to him asks. It's Sebastian's best friend, David Karofsky.

The boy is kind of annoying actually. He is quiet and all too easy to step all over. Sebastian only hangs out with him because... well, the other kids won't play with him.

He just sneers at David, watching as the smile falls from the boy's face. He turns back to his toys, alone.

Sebastian looks back out over the other kids, and suddenly spots two boys - one with dark curls and the other with chestnut, soft-looking hair - holding hands while one of them whispers something in the other's ear. The boy with the curly hair laughs softly, pushing a little at the other boy's arm.

"Kuuurt!" he whines, still laughing.

"Ms Hudson!" Sebastian screeches, pointing at the boys. "They're ___holding hands__."  
_

Carole looks up from where she's helping a small Asian girl read a book. She glances over at the two boys, who are too wrapped up in each other to notice Sebastian glaring at them.

"They aren't doing anything wrong, Sebastian," Carole says calmly. "It's okay for two boys to hold hands."

"It's not," Sebastian argues, gritting his teeth. "It's... it's... it's gross."

Carole sits down next to him, smiling gently with a hint of concern. "Do you think it would be gross if your mommy and daddy held hands?"

Sebastian's eyebrows knits together in confusion. "Um, no... but that's different."

"It's not different at all, sweetie," Carole says, smiling again. "It doesn't matter if it's a boy and a girl, two boys or two girls holding hands. It's okay either way."

Sebastian doesn't say anything. He shuffles a little to the side to look over at the two boys, who has shifted positions so that Kurt sits with his legs crossed and Blaine's head resting in his lap. His little fingers slowly card through Blaine's curls, and even from across the room Sebastian can hear the curly-headed boy hum happily and shift a little, which makes Kurt giggle.

Sebastian swallows down the lump in his throat and looks back to Ms Hudson. "I.. okay."

She smiles and pats his head before going back over to the little Asian girl.

Sebastian keeps looking at Kurt and Blaine, who both look happy as ever.

David suddenly nudges his side with his elbow, making the boy startle.

"What?" he snaps.

David jumps a little at the harsh tone. "I wanna go play with Kurt." He eyes Sebastian for a second, and then adds, "Do you wanna come?"

Sebastian hesitates. His daddy always tells him what is right and wrong in the world, and two boys holding hands and cuddling together is definitely wrong.

But they look happy and they seem to be having fun and no matter how much he tries to deny it, he really doesn't want to be all alone on one side of the room while everyone else is having fun together on the other side.

And yeah, he kind of wants to be around David, too. He just feels this tug in his belly that pulls him towards the boy.

He glares at David before grumpily trudging after him across the room to join the other boys.

"Hi," Kurt says and smiles when they settle down next to them. Sebastian makes sure to sit as far away from the two boys as he can, while David sits down right next to Kurt.

"Can we play with you?" David asks, nervously fiddling with his socks as he avoids Kurt's gaze.

He is so used to kids not wanting to play with him or even look at him. Sebastian puts up with him, even though he's mostly just mean to him. But he sticks around, anyway, and that's good enough for David since no one else will. But he's always wanted to play with Kurt because he always seems to have so much fun with his tea parties and his dress-up games and the towers of Lego he builds with Blaine.

"Of course you can," Kurt says, beaming. He looks down at his lap and pets Blaine's hair softly. "But Blaine is sleepy so we have to be quiet."

David nods, smiling widely. He picks out his favorite toy – a green dinosaur with blue spikes on its back – and scoots closer to Kurt. Sebastian stays out of it, glaring at the boys as they start to play. Kurt picks up his favorite toy, too, and happily starts making up a storyline for them.

Blaine has fallen asleep and shifts uneasily in Kurt's lap, whining slightly and rubbing his head against Kurt's thigh until Kurt moves his hand back to his hair and continues to pet his curls. Blaine sighs happily and nuzzles against Kurt's hand before stilling and falling into a more peaceful sleep.

Kurt does it automatically, soothing Blaine and simultaneously using his other hand to move his toy puppy so it can swim across the pretend-river he and David just made up in the carpet.

"You can't just do that," Sebastian interrupts, pointing to the river. "It's water. It would drown if you did that."

Kurt shakes his head. "No, because she has special super powers. You see, Blaine gave it to me on my birthday and he says that she can walk on water." He smiles proudly. "She's magical."

Sebastian snorts. "Dogs can't walk on water. Are you stupid?"

Kurt's little mouth falls open and he stares at the other boy. "I–"

"You shouldn't say that," a quiet voice comes from behind them. The boys turns around to see the blonde girl with the ponytail – Brittany S. Pierce – stand there, peering down at them. "It's mean."

"But he is stupid," Sebastian says, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I think he's a pretty pony," she says, still just as quietly. She looks down at her feet. "And he's smart, too."

"Then you're stupid too," Sebastian says.

"Don't talk to her like that!" another voice snaps. The other girl, Santana, comes to stand next to Brittany and takes her hand, gently pecking her on the cheek. Only barely a whisper, she says, "You're super smart, Britt."

The girls smile shyly at each other, almost forgetting the boys still staring at them.

"Can you go away now?" Sebastian growls. "You make me sick."

Santana narrows her eyes at him and almost pounces on him, but Brittany clasps her hand so tightly she can't leap onto the other boy. She tugs on her hand and leads her away again.

Kurt is biting his lip so harshly blood is almost starting to come out. David is just staring at Sebastian and wondering whether he should say something or not.

He doesn't want to lose his best friend but he doesn't like the way Sebastian talks to Kurt either.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Kurt says finally, his voice low and careful. He doesn't meet the boy's eye, but keeps petting Blaine's hair.

"Because you're weird," Sebastian snarls. He looks down at Blaine, whose mouth is slightly open in his sleep. As if Kurt can sense his thoughts, he pulls Blaine a little closer, as to protect him from the vicious words that are sure to come.

"I don't get why you have to be so gross," Sebastian continues. "It's wrong."

Kurt's bottom lip quivers and he bites down on it to stop it from trembling.

"Maybe you're the one who is wrong," Kurt whispers. "Blaine and I love each other."

Sebastian rolls his eyes and scoots away a feet or two, facing away from them and staring pointedly at a spot on the carpet.

"Don't listen to him," David says carefully, nudging Kurt's toy with his own. "I think you're cute together."

Kurt smiles softly. "Thank you, David."

David looks a little hesitant, and then he scoots closer to Kurt and lowers his voice. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Kurt nods eagerly, his eyes finally void of that sadness that Sebastian had put there. Now they're glittering with excitement.

"I think I love someone, too," David says.

Kurt's eyes widen. He lowers his voice, too, to add drama to it. If there's one thing Kurt Hummel loves more than his Blaine, it's drama. "Who?"

David blushes. "The boy that lives next door to me."

Kurt thinks about it for a second before realizing just what that means. He lets out a high-pitched sound and clasps his hands to his mouth to stop it, but it's too late. "Oh my god."

"Is that bad?" David asks, too nervous to meet Kurt's eye.

"No, no, of course not." Kurt glances over at Sebastian, who still refuses to look at them. "He doesn't seem to be into boys though..."

"I know," David says, "but when we're alone, he's really sweet."

"Maybe you should tell him then," Kurt suggests. His hands returns to Blaine's hair, one of them slipping down to put a hand over Blaine's heart. "If he likes you back, then you could be just as happy as me and Blaine."

David smiles. "I'd like that."

Kurt looks at him expectantly, and the boy frowns. "Like, now?"

Kurt nods. "He's always so angry. Maybe you could make him happy, too."

David blushes, but nods. He clutches his dinosaur toy to his chest and goes over to Sebastian.

Kurt can't help but smile. He hasn't thought about it, but they do look cute. Suddenly, he can feel Blaine stirring in his lap. He continues to card his fingers through Blaine's curls, twirling the locks around his fingers and then releasing them again.

"Mhmph," Blaine mumbles, stretching out and then curling back up into a boy-sized ball, his head almost slipping off Kurt's lap.

"I'm bored," Kurt says, poking Blaine's arm gently. "Can we play?"

Blaine rubs his eyes and reluctantly sits up. "What do you wanna play?"

"Let's play house," Kurt says. "I'll be the daddy and you'll be..." He frowns a little. Mommy seems wrong because Blaine isn't a girl.

"I'll be the other daddy," Blaine says, nodding. "Margaret can be our daughter." He picks up the stuffed puppy he bought Kurt, and smiles widely before nudging Kurt's knee with his own. "She looks like us."

Kurt grins. He holds his arms out, and Blaine doesn't hesitate but climbs into his lap immediately, still nursing Margaret in his arms.

"I thought you wanted to play house," Blaine mumbles into Kurt's neck.

"It's just an excuse to cuddle," Kurt says back. They sit like that for a while, now and then whispering something to the other and giggling between themselves. They barely pay attention to the kids around them, so they don't notice when David and Sebastian comes back after their little talk.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you," Sebastian says, startling Kurt out of his and Blaine's pleasant little bubble. Sebastian avoids Kurt's eyes and instead looks down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's okay," Kurt says, glancing at David, who looks bashful but happy. "Do you want to play house with us?"

Sebastian side-eyes David, who nods ever so slightly. Sebastian huffs out a sigh, and nods too. "Yeah, okay."

They sit down next to the other boys, and Kurt can't help but smile when Sebastian nudges the back of his hand against David's fingers and then twines their fingers together. David can barely suppress a giggle, which Kurt likes because he's never seen David giggle before.

"I won't play mommy," Sebastian says bluntly, trying to keep up some of the badness that has melted off him from holding David's hand.

"You can both be daddies, like me and Blaine," Kurt says. He kisses the top of Blaine's head, who is still in his lap, and points to Margaret. "This is our daughter Margaret."

"We don't have one," David says, and he looks a little sad.

Kurt is just about to say something when they're interrupted by Nick and Jeff plopping down next to them.

"I can be your son," Jeff says, grinning widely. He pulls Nick closer to him. "This is my boyfriend."

Sebastian narrows his eyes at him, but David shoots him a look and he seems to relax. At least he doesn't yell at them and run away as usual.

They fall into the game after that. Blaine wakes up after having fallen half-asleep in Kurt's embrace, snuggling up Margaret to his chest and peppering her with kisses.

He insists that she's got her fur color from Kurt's chestnut hair, and Kurt replies that she at least has Blaine's pretty eyes. Both boys are so proud of their baby, either way, and they just sit and look at her, now and then petting her ears or kissing her little nose.

Kurt eventually pulls out his tea set and puts out cups for them all, ignoring the way Sebastian scowls at the pink cups with flowers.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's middle and Kurt lets him cuddle him for a while before gently peeling Blaine off of him and instead offering him a cup. He then slides closer so their knees are touching, offers Blaine a bashful smile and picks up his own cup. Margaret is safely tucked into Blaine's arms, while he  
pretend-sips from the tea cup.

Blaine leans his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, and Kurt just smiles.

"Are you already sleepy?" he asks, peering down at what he can make out of Blaine from this angle, which honestly isn't much more than his hair and the tip of his nose.

"Mhm, just lemme sleep," Blaine mumbles, nuzzling Kurt's shoulder and sighing happily.

"You need to feed Margaret," Kurt insists. "You've already slept a lot today."

"But I'm sleepy," Blaine groans.

"Well I won't have a baby with you if you won't feed her every now and then," Kurt says, pushing Blaine off of him. He looks honestly hurt, and Blaine never wants him to be sad or hurt or disappointed or... well, anything but happy.

He leans forwards and pecks Kurt's lips. They don't do that too often, but it feels nice, so he does it now. And it always makes Kurt smile, even if he's mad at Blaine, and it does that this time too. Kurt's smile is the best thing in the whole world, Blaine decides. All he wants to do for the rest of his life is to make Kurt smile like that.

"I'll feed her," Blaine says. Kurt gives him a kiss of his own, and he looks so happy, Blaine thinks his heart might explode. He goes over to the little play stove and finds a little plastic hamburger that he brings back with him.

"That's unhealthy," Kurt points out as Blaine holds the hamburger to Margaret's mouth, making munching sounds as she "eats" it.

"That doesn't matter," Blaine tells him, "now her little cotton-stuffed belly is full and happy."

Kurt smiles at him and nods. "Okay, but in the future, with our real kids, I'll make the food."

Blaine's eyes sparkles as he nods and wraps his arms back around Kurt, resting his head against Kurt's shoulder and nuzzling it fondly.

"I'm going to sleep now," he decides.

"I want to sleep, too," Kurt says. "Let's go to The Pillow Room."

Blaine's head shoots up, and he grins brightly. "Yay!"

Kurt nods and gets to his feet, extending his hand to help Blaine stand as well.

"Can you look after Margaret while we take a nap?" Kurt asks David, who is busy making heart eyes at Sebastian who glares at a loose thread in his socks.

David nods and smiles at the two of them, and then returning his gaze to Sebastian.

Kurt laces their fingers together and pulls Blaine with him to their favorite nap place.

* * *

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Kurt," Burt Hummel says, walking into the room and peering around in search of his son.

"He's off somewhere with Blaine," Carole says. "Last time I checked on them they were having a tickling match in The Pillow Room."

Burt arches an eyebrow. "The Pillow Room?"

Carole laughs lightly. "It's this room with a bunch of pillows that we use for nap time. It's called something big and fancy but the kids just call it The Pillow Room, so I just kind of go with it."

"Ah, sounds reasonable," Burt says.

"So," Carole says, drawing out the word. "Should we go find your son?"

_We_. Not I, not you. We.

"Absolutely," Burt says, clearing his throat a little. "Sorry I was kinda late, but the shift at the shop dragged on and–"

"No need to apologize," Carole soothes. "There are still other kids here so I wouldn't be able to leave early either way. And Kurt is just such a sweetheart, he never causes me any trouble at all. Don't worry about it."

"That's my boy," Burt says, and he can't help but smile.

Carole smiles back, and it's so mesmerizing and he knows he's staring.

Burt pulls off his cap and scratches his head. "I– uh, before I go get Kurt... I was thinking, ya know, my wife is... well Kurt's mom passed away when he was eight, and I haven't seen anyone since, but I... you're such a good influence on Kurt and..."

"Does Friday work for you?"

Burt is taken by surprise by Carole's interruption.

"Uh, yeah, great," he says, "Friday works fine. So... dinner at seven?"

"Sounds perfect," she says, beaming at him. They stare awkwardly at each other for a few seconds, and then Burt clears his throat and nods in the direction of the nearest door. "I should go find Kurt." He starts to move, but Carole's hand settles on his arm and he freezes.

"It's that way, actually," she says, her eyes twinkling as she directs him to another door. She pushes it open to reveal a room full of... well, pillows. And blankets and cushions and more pillows.

"I can see how the room got its name," Burt mutters, peering around trying to locate his son somewhere in the mess.

"Kurt? Kurt, honey, your dad is here to pick you up," Carole calls softly. To say there are a lot of pillows and blankets and god knows what else is an understatement – the entire floor is covered, and it's not a very small room either, and there's plenty of places for two small boys to hide.

"We need to go home now, kiddo," Burt says, "you can play with your friend tomorrow."

There isn't a single movement in the room telling them where the two boys are. Burt takes a hesitant step forward, the pillows up to his knees in height, and looks around more closely.

Carole does the same, on the other side of the room.

"Oh dear."

The words are so soft, Burt almost doesn't catch them.

"What?" he gruffs out, afraid something has happened to his boy.

"I think you should see this," Carole says softly, indicating for him to be quiet.

He shuffles over to her, and only barely resist kicking the damned pillows out of his way. When he gets there, he finds himself staring down at the two boys lying in each others arms, wrapped up in a pink fluffy blanket, and sleeping soundly. Blaine's head is tucked underneath Kurt's chin, and the blanket is wound so firmly around them that Burt can see his arms through the fabric, holding tightly to Blaine's body.

"Good thing there's a game tonight," Burt finally mutters. "I think my teeth will rot if I look at those kids much longer."

Carole smiles fondly. "They do look extraordinarily cute."

Although it pains him to do so, Burt crouches beside the boys and gives Kurt's shoulder a very light shake to wake him.

He blinks his eyes open, sleepy but unmistakably blue and clear, just like his mother's.

"It's time to go home now, kiddo," Burt says. "Say goodbye to your friend."

Kurt blinks a few more times. This has always been his least favorite part of the day. He hates being away from Blaine.

Blaine has woken up now, too, and although he shakes off the blanket, he still keeps his arms tightly around Kurt, who does the same.

"You'll see him tomorrow, buddy," Burt promises. "It's just a few hours."

Kurt sighs. "Okay."

They stand up, immediately twining their fingers together. Blaine yawns, big and wide to be that small. Kurt smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek, giggling when Blaine blushes.

They walk together to the front doors, linked hands swinging between them, but Blaine's parents haven't come to pick him up yet, so they have to part there.

They try to postpone the moment as long as possible, but then Burt puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezes slightly. "Time to say goodbye now, bud."

Kurt looks up at him, his eyes so similar to his mother's that Burt's heart aches.

"I'm never saying goodbye to Blaine, dad," he says. His voice is determined and yet he sounds so small. He turns back to Blaine and hugs him tightly. "You can feed our kids hamburgers or hot dogs or whatever you want. It doesn't matter because I love you."

Blaine hugs him back, just as tightly. "I love you too, Kurt."

They release each other, peck each other on the lips and then Kurt goes out the door, and Blaine is left standing in the open doorway. Carole takes his hand and squeezes it, and he suddenly feels better.

He watches as Kurt and his dad goes out into the parking lot, and she stands with him the whole time, holding his hand just like Burt is holding Kurt's hand.  
And just before they reach the car, Kurt stops and turns around. Blaine waves at him, smiling, and Kurt waves back before blowing him a kiss. They do it every afternoon when they're going home.

Blaine doesn't stop smiling even after Kurt has climbed into the car and they have left the parking lot.

He smiles even after Carole has left his side to go help little Rachel who is crying because she broke her favorite crayon.

He tucks his chin under the collar of his shirt, and inhales deeply. It smells like Kurt and his heart swells with the thought.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you either."

* * *

**A/N: I guess it's kind of weird to get this emotional about my own fics but OH MY GOD I FEEL LIKE MY HEART IS SET ON FIRE AND IS GOING TO EITHER EXPLODE OR MELT THROUGH MY EARS AND THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE BUT OH DEAR LORD. The "I'm never saying goodbye to Blaine" sentence took like ten minutes to write because I kept making these dying whale noises and sobbing and oh lord it just feels like I'm going to pass out from all the feels.**

**And come on, who doesn't love papa Burt? He's just the sweetest and I just love the idea of him and Carole meeting like that and falling in love and Finn and Kurt being step-bros and... yeah. The Hudmel family is the best ever and no one can convince me otherwise.**

**And Sebastian and David... I have never shipped them or anything but halfway through this I was just like "of course they should be together". At least in this fic. And then Santana standing up for Britt when Sebastian was being mean, and Blaine just sleeping his way through the whole thing like the little muffin cupcake angel that he is, and David being this shy little thingy because I like to believe he was just like that when he was a kid but then he had to be tough when he grew up because the world was so hard on him and...**

**Okay I'm going to stop now because I will just write another page of this and that's no good so yeah no. I'm sorry for my excessive need to express myself through sob-drenched A/N's but... ah. Thanks for putting up with me, angels.**

**Now I am officially done. Thank you for not strangling me. Love you all. xxx**


End file.
